He was completely off limits, and she couldn't wan
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Chris/Kelly. He had a wife and kids, but she couldn't want him more. Rated M and Heel Jericho..kind of. Read and review please


**So i've been in a chris/kelly mood. When i started this i just had the idea for the begining and figured to just go with it.... Tina asked if it was going to be based off this vid i made today...and i didnt intend for it too but it seems like a prequil to the vid now lol :) Heel Jericho...Kinda...and M so you're warned. Read and Review please :)**

"Chris what are you doing?" She asked softly, her shaky breath escaping her lips to hit his face, which was at that point practically touching hers.

The expression on his face changed as he looked over her features, his lips changing from a thin line to a smile. "Something I should have done a very long time ago."

She could feel her legs weaken beneath her, the tone of his voice seemingly draining her of the ability to stand. There was something in the way he spoke that let her know that he was completely in control, a cockiness that made her think that at that moment if he wanted to change the weather he could...and nothing was sexier to her.

Her eyes closed as his mouth hovered over the sensitive flesh of her neck, he was barley touching her, grazing her skin if anything at all. But she couldn't stifle the moan of approval at the light sensation, telling him without words that she wanted him to continue.

"Something wrong Kelly?" He asked her, and even though she couldn't see his facial expression she knew that he was smirking.

In her blissful state the poor girl couldn't even find the energy to answer him, instead she just shook her head no and swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat.

Laughing a little Chris touched one of her dangling curls, "Are you sure?"

This time she nodded as she felt his hand run up her leg. She pushed her head back against the wall behind her as his hand continued further and further up her thigh.

Biting down her bottom lip she reached up to place her arms around his neck, urging him closer to her, even if it wasn't really possible since he had her pinned to the wall.

Finally his fingers brushed the part of her that she was suddenly longing for him to touch. She opened her eyes long enough to see his smiling face as she started to writhe against his hand.

A whimper fell from her mouth when he finally put his lips on her, kissing her with passion that she'd only dreamt about until that moment. His tongue explored her mouth as she held the back of his neck tightly, almost afraid to let go.

Stopping his assault on her he grabbed her by the backside and pulled her up to swing her legs around his waist. "I want you," He growled, carrying her across his locker room and plopping her down on the leather sofa.

Once she was successfully on her back beneath him her hands found the hem of his shirt and tugged upward to pull it over his head. "I want you too," She panted, finally saying something.

He smiled down at her as her hands roamed across his chest, proceeding to unclasp her belt and roll her jeans down. "Kelly..." He said between kisses, "Kelly..."

"Please," She whimpered, "Stop teasing me..."

"Uh what?"

Her eyes opened to see a bewildered Chris sitting beside her in the locker room.... "What'd you say?"

Flustered she look down into her lap, focusing on the fact that she was still wearing her pants. She had just been day dreaming...again. "Um nothing," She lied.

He laid a hand on her knee and Kelly jumped at the touch, her cheeks flushing with the thoughts of her fantasy. "Are you ok Kells?" He asked, "I was calling you over and over and you were just staring off into space..."

"I'm fine, I swear...just dazed off for a second." She told him, getting up to grab a bottle of water, she suddenly felt very warm.

Following suit he got up to get one too, "If you say so." He replied, reaching for the exact same bottle. When his hand accidentally touched hers she jumped again.

"Wow that much have been some day dream..." He said laughing, grabbing a different bottle and opening it to drink. "You're completely on edge."

She laughed nervously as he winked at her, "So thinking about anyone I know?"

Kelly almost choked on her water, "No..." She said coughing.

Watching her he saw her cheeks get even more pink, "Liar, who is it...come on out with it."

She brushed past him, "I told you Chris you don't know him."

He followed her smirking and plopped back down beside her on the sofa. "When you blow me off like that it makes it obvious that I do know him."

"No you don't." She told him, trying her hardest to cover her ass...she always was a horrible liar.

Chris scooted closer, "Fine then if I don't know him then that's all the more reason you can tell me, maybe I can help."

She tried to lean away from him, having him so close was making her uneasy. His scent was intoxicating, and the false memory of his lips on hers was making it hard not to reach out and touch him.

"Kelly you're doing it again."

The blonde shook herself from her thoughts, "Sorry."

"He must be something alright, you can't keep him out of your head." Chris laughed a little, taking another sip of water, "If I didn't know better I'd think it was me that you were thinking about."

She froze, her facial expression saying it all.

He looked at her for a minute and it wasn't hard for her to tell that she had caught on. "Don't be silly Chris," She said softly, but it was too late...he knew.

"It's me?" He questioned, "I'm the guy you're thinking about."

They had been close friends for a while now, and Kelly hated finding herself attracted to him. But she just couldn't help herself. So what if he was fairly older then her, he was the sweetest man she'd ever met, completely unlike any of the ass holes that she usually dated it was like she had a magnet for them. On screen he was a jerk but ever since she moved to Raw he'd been nothing but nice to her. To the the point where he went out of his way to befriend her, doing his best to be both a mentor and a companion. Chris was everything she ever wanted and then some, and on top of all that he had these insane sex appeal to her. He had rugged good looks and a body that screamed to be touched, and boy did she want to touch it. But he was a married man with a wife and kids at home, he was completely off limits yet she couldn't want him more.

"That's ridiculous," Kelly blurted, unsure of what else to say.

His hand ran back through his hair, "Why didn't you tell me you were having feelings for me?"

She looked away, "Because I don't particularly love the cold sting of rejection.

Taking her face in his hands he turned her head to meet his gaze, "Who said I would reject you?"

Confusion washed over her face before his lips crashed onto hers, coursing her to lay back on the couch.

She moaned when his hand rested on her inner thigh, for real this time, as he continued to kiss her. "What are you doing?" She asked, a slight hint of deja vu creeping up on her as she fought with her urges and broke the kiss.

His fingers fumbled with her jeans, "Giving you what you want..." He panted, sliding his hand into her pants.

She gasped as the feeling of his cold hands finding her womanhood, "What...about....your wife?" She asked, each worth following a heavy breath as she arched against his hand, unable to control herself.

Moving his lips to her ear he spoke, "Do you think about her when your thinking about this?" He inquired, using his other hand to undo his belt.

"No," She admitted shamefully.

He smiled, "Well then don't worry about her now."Chris demanded, adding pressure to his assault on her.

She whimpered and he manouvered her pants down around her ankles and straddled her. "God I've wanted this so long," Kelly whispered, running her hand over his spiky hair as he lowered his mouth to her neck.

"I've thought about it too." He declared, kissing a path of destruction up to her ear before tugging lightly on her ear lobe with his teeth. "You make it hard not to...very hard"

Guilt was swarming her brain but her body wouldn't let her stop as she practically tore the shirt from his body. "I need you." She told him, watching as he rid the rest of his clothes.

He looked at her seductively, "I'm about to fulfill that need."

She smiled back, struggling to pull her shirt over her head, she felt like there was no way she could get it off fast enough.

Chris rested himself between her thighs, "And Kelly?"

"Yeah..." She moaned, her eyes shut in anticipation.

"I have no intention of teasing you."

A smile ran across her face at his last words, knowing that he had obviously heard what she had said on her way out of dream land earlier. She opened her eyes to see him still above her, "Then stop talking."


End file.
